


[ART] The Lord and the Lady of the Lake

by Nebula5030



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Animation, Art, Cute, Digital Art, F/M, Fluff, gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: Elyan finds love in the least expected of places





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lion_owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion_owl/gifts).



> Hey, Lion Owl!  
> So, you know how I was working on this really cool piece for your swap? Well, turns out I bit off a bit more than I could chew so there's no way I'll be able to finish the large piece on time. BUT I didn't want the due date to come and go without you getting something, so here's this. I hope you like it!! ^u^  
>  ~~Also I'm going to keep working on the other thing. Hopefully that'll get up sooner rather than later -- sorry OTL~~
> 
> Chapter 1 is the total gif, Chapter 2 is the separate frames


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separate frames of the gif


End file.
